I'll Love Until The Very End
by Fadedmemories23
Summary: I looked at the menacing figure raise his gun, directing it at Maxon. I turned towards him and I wished that I had the time to speak; to tell him everything in my heart. He turned to look at me. The next few seconds felt like forever as the man pulled the trigger. A slightly altered ending for The One.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection, sadly. Instead, all works belong to Kiera Cass.  
This is my take on the ending of The One; slightly modified in content and expanded as well. I hope you enjoy.**

"I'm not him, America. I have no intentions of giving up on you." Those words were ringing through my head as I curled up into a ball on top of the silk bed sheets. Everything had finally just fallen into place, but just like that, in a blink of an eye, all was wrong once again. The feelings of giddy euphoria were dying down and in their place, a cold numbing pain was taking over. I guess this is what you would call heart break; this pain, this horror. I feel as if Maxon had taken a dagger and plunged it into my heart.

The memories of the previous night were eating away at me. He was going to choose me. We were going to get married! All was suppose to be well; that was supposed to be my happy ending, my happily ever after. I truly loved Maxon and if I had any doubts prior, I know now that he most definitely will always be the only one for me. The holidays and the birthdays, the busy seasons and lazy weekends, everything that was supposed to happen with Maxon, all these possibilities were now all gone.

One stupid mistake – no, one stupid misunderstanding; that was all it took for Maxon to lose faith in me. I thought that after everything we had been through, he would have known me better by now. He should have let me explain myself after. Instead he was just furious with me, and although rightly so, I wish that things would have ended differently.

"Have your maids do their best. You should go out in style." His last remark hung in the air. The dead look in his eyes, it will forever haunt me. The very core of my body felt like it was about to crack from the pain. I cried, hoping to get this ache out of my body before the ceremony began but I know, deep down, this was a fruitless attempt. Nothing could every numb the feelings coursing through my body.

Looking at the clock to see how much time I had, I saw the thick envelope that Maxon had given me last night. This was the last piece of him that I would ever get to have and with my heart shattered into a million pieces, I opened the seal, desperately seeking for something, anything to help deal with the torment.

The letters he left behind did nothing to help with my tears. Instead of helping to keep the waterworks at bay, the floodgates were broken. With my vision blurred, I decided that the only thing I could do now was pen him a letter myself. To let him know how I truly felt. I need to share with Maxon, my side of the story, even if he were to choose Kriss. I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise.

_Dear Maxon,  
_

_I know now that, to say I have missed you more than you could ever imagine, would be meaningless to you; but I must tell you regardless. As soon as I left the gates of the palace, even with my Father's death, you were always on my mind as well. I love you Maxon, and it's as simple as that. Going away has confirmed and solidified my feelings for you and I swear I was going to talk to you about Aspen before the ceremony took place. I just didn't know how to bring myself to talk to you about it. I didn't want to lose you Maxon, truly I didn't but I guess it's too late for those worries now._

_Over the course of the Selection, you have been absolutely incredible to me, and we have come a long way from me yelling at you and kneeing you in the groin. From our two first kisses to being able to laugh and converse with you freely, I've fallen hard for you. You may always think that my love for you was all a lie but I swear on my life that it truly wasn't. Please Maxon. I know that nothing I say will ever be able to mend your trust in me, and I know that I have cut you deeply, but I promise you that I honestly do love you; I swear that on my life._

_You wrote to me that I am the laughter that breaks through sadness. Well, you are the sunshine at the end of a storm. You are the rain at the end of a drought. You are hope in the midst of despair. I know it took a lot for you to take that leap of faith, and I am so sorry that you had to find out about Aspen that way. Just know that I have always been ready, waiting for you on the other side of that canyon. I still am, Maxon. _

_Even though I may have lost you, I'm glad that you will have Kriss there by your side as queen and although it is not in my place to say so, I do wish you two happiness together. I'm glad that as everything comes to a close, you will still be able to have someone that truly loves you by your side._

_Nothing can turn back time, and as much as I wished for such a thing to happen, it won't. Having said that, if I could turn back time, know that I would have told you a lot sooner Maxon. This will forever be one of the greatest regrets I would ever have. The love we shared was pure and true, and I destroyed that. I know I must now live with the consequences of a broken heart but I do wish that one day, you would be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. You will be a great king, Maxon. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry I let you down but please, know this; I love you, forever and always._

_America._

I rung for my maids and they rushed in, seeing my tear-stained face, they could tell what was inevitably going to happen. As they helped me prepare for the ceremony, I clutched my letter to Maxon to my heart before passing the letter along to Lucy with instructions for her to give it to Maxon after my dismissal.

The great room was packed and I tried to seem happy as I looked around the room; Gavril was in a corner, speaking into a camera, narrating the events as they happened and Maxon spent the entire time speaking to Kriss. My eyes soon found their way over to Queen Amberly, speaking with her sister Adele. She was the epitome of beauty and poise; she looked absolutely radiant. I know that she had been waiting for this day for so long; to finally be able to have a daughter call her Mom. She would love Kriss like her own and for that, I was jealous.

I turned and scanned the faces of the Selected. My eyes landed on Celeste and in her eyes, I saw a clear question: What are you so worried about? The worry etched onto my face must be obvious but I could do nothing to hide it. I gave her a minuscule shake of my head indicating that I had lost and in return she sent me a thin smile and mouthed the words _it'll be okay_. I tried to believe her but I could sense that something wasn't right. I couldn't help but think that we were on the brink of something significant.

I saw Aspen in the crowd looking distracted; it was clear that something was bothering him. It was as if he was trying to solve a puzzle in his head and I wished that he would look my way, maybe try to explain his worries wordlessly, but he didn't.

"Trying to arrange a time to meet later so you could finally be with the one you truly love?" Maxon seethed bitterly. I whipped my head towards him.

"No, of course not Maxon! You know that's not true. Please, I only love-"

"I don't want to hear you spout anymore lies. It doesn't matter anymore anyways. Kriss's family will be here this after for a small celebration and yours will be here to take you home. They don't like for the last loser to be alone, she tends to make a scene.

He was so cold towards me, his tone sending chills down my spine. I have never seen Maxon like this. It was as if this wasn't even him anymore.

"You can keep the house if you want. It's already been paid for. I have no use for it anymore and I wouldn't want to keep anything that would remind me of you and all your lies anyways. The letters I would like back however"

"I read them," I whispered back to him. "I loved them."

He scoffed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was a complete fool for even writing those letters in the first place."

My face was crumpling. The tears were threatening to spill out. "Please don't do this. Please. I love you"

"Don't. You. Dare." He ordered through gritted teeth. "Put on a smile and wear it until the very last second. I blinked away my tears and gave him a weak smile.

"That'll do. Don't let that smile slip until you leave this room. Do I make myself clear?" He looked into my eyes with hatred burning in his. "I'll be glad when you're gone." My heart broke even more.

After he spat out those last words, his smile returned as he faced Kriss again. I stared down at my clasped hands on my lap, slowing down my breathing, trying to put on a brave face. When I looked up again, I didn't dare look directly at anyone. I didn't think I could honor Maxon's last wish if I did.

I focused, instead, on the walls of the room. It was because of this that I noticed when most of the guards stepped away from them at some signal I had failed to see. They pulled pieces of red fabric out of their pockets and tied them across their foreheads.

I watched in confusion as one of those marked guards stepped behind Anne and put a bullet through the back of her head.

The screaming and gunfire simultaneously exploded at once. Shout of agony filled the room only adding to the cacophony of chairs screeching, and bodies slamming into the floor. I watched, stunned, frozen in place as the men fired. I saw death more times in a handful of seconds than ought to be possible.

I searched for the king and queen but they were gone. I couldn't be sure whether they were captured or if they had been able to escape. Beside me, Maxon was trying to calm Kriss. "Get down on the floor," he told her. "We're going to be alright."

I searched desperately around for Aspen and saw him on one knee, taking aim, firing deliberately into the crowd. He seemed to be very sure of himself and at that moment I was in awe. It was also at that moment when I realized that these were _rebel guards__**.**_

Kriss, letting out another cry, had brought me back to reality. I realized that I should run, that Maxon and Kriss would run if they were going to survive this ordeal. My heart was pounding and my brain was panicking telling me to run but I was frozen to the spot.

I looked at the menacing figure raise his gun, directing it at Maxon. I turned towards him and I wished that I had the time to speak; to tell him everything in my heart. He turned to look at me. The next few seconds felt like forever as the man pulled the trigger.

I didn't even think to scream. Instead, everything seemed blurred as I leaped out towards Maxon. At that very moment, all that I could think of was saving my one true love's life for I had known, deep down, that a life without Maxon, was not a life I wanted to live at all.

The pain I felt was excruciating as the bullet hit my chest; I barely registered the impact of my body hitting and sliding on the floor. I had never felt something so agonizing before. I heard people shouting in the background and saw Aspen crawling over towards me.

"Are you alright? Mer? Can you hear me?" I tried to nod my head in acknowledgement but the pain was too great. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. You'll be okay soon. I promise."

As much as I wanted to believe Aspen, I knew better than that.

Maxon who stood frozen in shock but quickly regained his bearings.

"America!" he cried. "How could you do this to me? I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me here. I'm begging you. America, I love you!"

He took off his jacket, using it to apply pressure to the wound as Aspen left to aid the others. I felt a cold tear on my face as he sobbed over me.

Very slowly, I painfully reached out to touch his face. "I'm so sorry Maxon." My voice was hoarse as my throat was dry and scratchy.

"No, I'm sorry. I was about to ruin both our lives." The regret in his eyes was evident. I looked away from his eyes. I just couldn't bear to see the emotion in them.

"Maxon, I –"

"No, America. Don't talk, just look at me." His voice was thick with emotion. I pulled my gaze up to his eyes. "Break my heart. Break my heart as many times as you want, into as many pieces as you want. I couldn't possibly fool myself into thinking that I could ever give my heart away to someone else."

I smiled at him through the pain.

"America, my heart was only ever yours and it will forever be yours."

"Maxon," I gasped for air. "My heart will only ever beat for you; every beat of my heart is yours and I'll love you until my very last breath. I don't want to die without you knowing this."

"Please don't do this," he choked.

I took my hand off his and laced it though his hair. The pressure was light but it was enough for him to understand what I wanted.

The kiss that took place was filled with emotion; all the uncertainty and all the hope. Through that very kiss, I felt the love he had for me.

"Don't give up America. I love you. Please don't," he sobbed.

I tried to respond but I couldn't. Instead, all I could feel was the slick wetness growing on my chest as my breathing became more labored.

I lost track of everything that happened afterwards. My grasp on reality was slowly leaving me and as I drifted out of consciousness and into the darkness, the only thing on my mind was: _Maxon, I love you_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the feedback; it was your encouragement that made me decide to make this more than just a one-shot.  
****I decided to make the following from Maxon's point of view as I thought that this would help the progression of the story.  
********I'm sorry if ****this felt a little repetitive and somewhat like a filler chapter; I sincerely promise that wasn't my intention.  
****************I hope to update soon; thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

Chaos; that was, really, the only word that could describe the situation at this time. One moment I was furious with America for lying to me, for betraying the trust and love I had instilled in her and the next moment, those who were supposed to protect ended up pulling out their weapons and open fired. Blood was everywhere and gut-wrenching screams filled the air. What happened at that moment was absolutely terrifying.

Although I have seen and heard many things in my life, I don't think I will ever forget the sound of that gun being fired; the gun whose bullet broke through and pierced the chest of my beloved America. I remember staring into the murderous eyes of the wielder as the barrel of the gun pointed towards me. I was certain that my death was to occur and at that very moment, my life began to flash before my eyes.

I was able to relive many memories in the blink of an eye, but what stood out to me were not the memories themselves, but the people that were with me. Although I had not known America for very long, she was the one that dominated my flashback; her smile, her laughter, her loving embrace.

I had known deep down that America would always be the one for me, and there was no denying that fact. I was trying to fool myself out of grief and despair but there was no way I could ever pull the wool over my own eyes moments before I go to my grave. Thus, at that moment, before the man pulled the trigger, I sought out America hoping that my eyes would portray to her what I didn't have the time to say: _that I was sorry, and that I loved her unconditionally._

When I turned back towards the man, I was ready for the pain that was bound to occur. What I was not ready for was the blur of America's dress as she lunged toward me. I braced myself for the impact that was headed my way but instead of slamming into me, America flew across in front of me, hitting the floor a small distance away.

I was frozen in shock to say the least. I could not process what had just happened, that America had just saved my life. There was so much screaming in the background but nothing was as deafening as the beating of my heart in my ear. As I came out of my stupor, I heard the guards yelling out orders; the man that had tried to kill me, the one that endangered my America was dead.

"I got him!" someone shouted. "Find the king!"

More shots were fired; it was pure pandemonium.

I rushed towards America; kneeling down, unsure of what else to do.

"America!" I cried. "How could you do this to me? I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me here. I'm begging you. America, I love you!"

Taking off my jacket, I used it to apply pressure to the wound. She winced at the contact. Seeing her laying there before me in pain as her blood flowed out of her body freely, I couldn't contain my sorrow as sobs racked my body.

I felt her cold hand reach out and touch my face. "I'm so sorry Maxon." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, I'm sorry. I was about to ruin both our lives." I was filled with regret as more tears escaped.

She tried to speak; to comfort me. My America always did put others before herself. "Maxon, I-"

"No, America. Don't talk, just look at me." My voice was threatening to crack.

I saw her beautiful eyes look at me, and through them, I felt as if I were able to look into her soul. "Break my heart. Break my heart as many times as you want, into as many pieces as you want. I couldn't possibly fool myself into thinking that I could ever give my heart away to someone else."

The corner of her lips turned up into a smile. Even through all the pain she must have been experiencing, she manages to smile.

"America, my heart was only ever yours and it will forever be yours"

"Maxon," she gasped. "My heart will only ever beat for you; every beat of my heart is yours and I'll love you until my very last breath. I don't want to die without you knowing this."

"Please don't do this." I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. A life without America was not one I would want to live. She was my world and she meant everything to me; I was falling apart at the seams. I would never be the same without America. She was my light, my one true love.

She laced her hand through my hair. The pressure was light but it was enough for me to understand what she wanted.

The kiss that took place was filled with emotion; all the uncertainty and all the hope. Through that kiss, I felt the love she had for me.

Her breathing became more labored and her eyes started to close."Don't give up America. I love you. Please don't."

I was no longer aware of the world around me; it seemed as if there was no one else in the room but her and I. All I could think of was: _America, I love you_. I clutched onto her hand begging for forgiveness, for a second chance.

"Please America. You have to get through this. I can't live without you."

The time got away from me as I watched the color drain from America's face, the crimson red of her blood spilling onto the floor.

"Kriss is in a safe room, Your Majesty," Aspen said. I couldn't believe how he was all business. The girl that I love, the girl that he once loved was lying on the floor bleeding to death. "Are you alright, Your Majesty? We must hurry to a safe room!"

I saw Aspen's lips move, and I heard the words he spoke but nothing made sense.

"America, don't go," was all I managed to say.

"Your majesty, we must go now!" Aspen said in an authoritative tone.

"No, we must take her. We can't leave her"

"I will come back –"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How dare he utter such words!

"That's an order!" I responded forcefully. "She lives. Do you understand me? Whatever it takes, she will live!" Having said those words, I began to pull myself together.

Aspen nodded and together we were able to make it towards a safe room that was unlocked. As we got to the door and placed America in one of the cots, he pulled out a gun and handed it to me.

"Stay safe Your Majesty."

I nodded in response and with that, he took off back towards all the mayhem as I slammed the door of the safe room shut.

* * *

Rummaging around for a first aid kit, I did the best with the supplies I had on hand. Although I knew deep down that what I had wouldn't be enough, I still had hope.

I loved America and she loved me; there was no doubting that. She really loved me.

We were supposed to be together in the very end. We had managed to fall in love despite everything that should have kept us apart. Our castes, our mistakes, the world around us; nothing could stop us from being together.

"We'll get through this America. I promise you that, if you live and if you'd still have me, I would love to have the honor of making you my wife. I can't imagine a day without your beautiful radiant smile. Please America, I beg you, hold on!"

I clutched her hand in mine, bringing it closer to my heart, I found a sense of comfort in her heavy breathing.

Every so often I'd try to guess at the time and each sluggish minute that went by was maddening to say the least. I had never felt so powerless in my life and the worry was killing me.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the click of the lock. Uncertain of whether they were friend or foe, I held the gun up and aimed. I was ready to do whatever I could to protect America.

"Don't shoot, Your Majesty!" a guard pleaded, "You're safe!"

"How can I be certain that you're not one of them?" I retorted. I knew better than to trust just a man's word.

The guard looked down the hall, acknowledging an approaching figure.

"It's over, Your Highness. We got them," Gavril confirmed.

"Hurry," I demanded the guard as I moved away from the door. "Take her to the hospital wing; Lady America is in critical condition!"

As I saw the retreating figure of the guard run away in the direction of help, my vision blurred as I collapsed onto the stone floor, comforted by the knowledge that there really was hope for America.


End file.
